


sparks fly

by grumpysimon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-TNOTD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpysimon/pseuds/grumpysimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara isn't the same after jumping into the Doctor's time stream- and the Doctor wants to help. He offers for her to move in with him (run away with him is an alternate title) and they are super frickin' adorable together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sparks fly

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so here's a little whouffle thing i've been brewing for a while.. as usual, i like to keep my chapters short and my updates random _no i'm not lazy i just like the element of suprise_ but i hope you enjoy it! as always, i treasure comments and kudos, as well as constructive criticism/worship (okay maybe not worship.)  
>  -Kenzie xxoo

  
Joining up again with the Doctor always seemed a bit too fast. He'd rush Clara into the TARDIS and hurry around the console room, flipping switches and levers and talking about some grand old place that he was taking Clara to. Sometimes she'd have a small part in deciding where they were going, but usually she'd be spun off to some magical place with her Doctor- no, the Doctor. If he was anything, he was definitely not hers. They'd have the adventure and peril and beauty that Clara had dreamed for a lifetime- all in one day. 

And then he'd dump her back home, like it was all a rush to get rid of her and come back on another one of those precious Wednesdays. Then Clara would immediately have to become accustomed to her normal life again, which was undeniably lovely but somehow always mundane. Especially compared to life with the Doctor, which was all too amazing. 

Sometimes, Clara couldn't stop but think about how beautiful the Doctor was. Full of so very many stories and so much pain, but yet he spun around like every day was his last. How he was so old but he always had a childish glint in his eyes. There was never that much meaning to those thoughts, Clara brushing them away like crumbs on the floor. But Angie kept calling the Doctor her boyfriend and she couldn't stop thinking about the overwhelming wave of emotions she felt when he hugged her. A magical man in a magical box. 

Clara didn't want to be stuck with nothing but unrequited love, so she denied that she loved him, or even liked him at all. She pretended she was not interested and barely overcame the urge to kiss him, smack on the lips, a couple of times. So Clara officially became "not interested." Even when her friends took her out for coffee and asked her questions about her love life, she denied having anything at all. 

There was a unique bond formed between them, maybe because the Doctor had saved Clara's life. But Clara couldn't stop thinking about him, no matter what she was doing. And when she wasn't think about him, she was questioning whether or not he was thinking about her too. Relationships were beautiful but always so awful, because you always felt that you were doing it wrong. Every time that she saved him back, that bond was a little stronger. Maybe that bond was called, love, and then maybe it was their love that was a little stronger.

Clara had read things about him- his name, his one secret he held so dearly, and his past. It was a dark past but before that there was only light. But when she saw him now, it was like he radiated light and hope.

As two of them traveled, Clara learned more and more about him. Usually not by asking him, sometimes by him slipping up or days where she decided to wander off into the TARDIS, in order to find little bits and pieces about him. Just like the jigsaw puzzles she'd used to do with her mum when she was little, except in the form of a man, one who had spread all his little pieces so far away from each other. 

But even with the mystery he was and the awkwardness, she still loved traveling with him. She loved the mishaps and the times when he would "accidentally" take her to a planet very far away from where they originally had intended to go. Clara loved being able to fill up that want to travel she'd had ever since she was young. It was all pretty normal- for an alien with a massive chin and a girl suppressing all of her feelings towards said alien- until the time she _really, truly_ saved him. When she jumped into his time stream and became nothing but an impossible girl. 

She'd never needed the Doctor. He'd just be the amazing man to came to pick her up and take her out on adventures, but Clara never came to really _need_ him. Until she jumped into his time stream and saved him- all of him, every single one. Her life became a frightening place, and Clara was constantly troubled by the memories and the nightmares. She hadn't had nightmare all that much before- and when she had, they were silly things, but now they were just of her being alone. Alone and abandoned, in the dark. Clara could never remember who she was, and she could only remember his name. 

But when Clara called out for him in those dreams, he never came to rescue her. She struggled through days and for a while, the Doctor didn't realize. Each and every Wednesday she's be picked up and dropped back home, and then she'd be alone again. Until the Doctor started to realize how unsteady she was- like she always seemed to be drifting off somewhere else. 

Clara was unbelievably relieved when the Doctor spoke that he was worried about her. However, she didn't tell him much, only the details that mattered the most. Nothing about the dreams, and surely nothing about him. He pondered those words for a while, eventually getting up to pace and fidget with something on the console. Then, shyly, he asked her a question that was definitely most unlike the Doctor that Clara knew. 

"Why, don't you,-" he cleared his throat, "stay here? With me?" He said, immediately staring down at his shoes. The dumb little butterflies in her stomach that Clara had been trying to hide for so long resurfaced. Was he really asking her to stay? 

"Like, in the TARDIS? With you?" Clara asked. The Doctor immediately made a move to cover up his past words. "Well, if you aren't comfortable with it and all that's okay, I was just thinking that maybe it might help." He said quietly. Clara bumped her shoe against his lightly, catching his attention again for just a moment. 

Clara pulled him into a tight hug, and she really really _really_ wished she never would have to let go again. "Of course, silly." She whispered into his ear. 

 


End file.
